Oh, Father
by TStabler
Summary: It's Father's Day, and Elliot's got gifts from all of his children. The best gift of all, though, comes from an unlikely source, and it's not something he asked for, or expected. It does, however, make for one heck of a holiday. E/O Rating for language


**A/N: Happy Father's Day everybody!**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf has successfully Dick Wolf'd all of SVU's locations and characters. TStabler© just likes to play with them and make them do dirty things once in a while. **

Olivia sighed as she peered down at the body of the young girl, one arm in a sewage drain, one leg broken in at least four places. She hated the cases involving kids. She especially hated having to be the one to tell the victim's family. Especially today. Father's Day.

Her partner Elliot, equally as pissed off at the situation, strode up to her and said, "Damn it to hell."

Olivia nodded, turning to look at him. "Is, uh, that the tie Dickie gave you for Father's Day last year?"

"Yeah," Elliot said, biting his lip.

Olivia looked him up and down and chuckled. "And that's the shirt Maureen gave you, those are the cufflinks Kathleen and Lizzie chipped in to buy you."

"Yeah, okay, so I wear the previous years gifts every Father's Day," Elliot snapped. "You figured me out. Good job, Detective Benson."

"You're nervous about something," Olivia said. "Why are you nervous?"

"Why the hell would I be nervous?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow. "They're my kids."

Olivia sighed. "Okay, you're not nervous."

"Okay, I'm a little nervous," Elliot said, shaking his head. "I don't know why, I mean, it's just a fucking family dinner. On what should just be a normal day, right?"

"Am I missing something?" Olivia asked, tilting her head. "Is it not just a normal day?"

"You should know why I'm fucking nervous, Liv!" Elliot spat at her. He saw the look on her face and sighed, feeling slightly guilty, then shook his head quickly and rested his hand on Olivia's lower back, ushering her toward the sedan. "Let's just go ruin Mister Finnerty's Father's Day, huh?"

* * *

"Hold still," Olivia said, pressing the wet cotton to Elliot's left eye.

"Stop it, Liv," Elliot said, backing away, seething. "He didn't punch me that hard."

"No," Olivia said, smirking, "But he was wearing a diamond ring."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're about to go have dinner with your kids, and since you bled all over the shirt Maureen got you last year, the least you can do is try not to bleed all over the one she gave you this morning. Now shut up, Stabler, and take it like a man!" She pressed the peroxide to the cut again, then blew away the sting, leaning over, her chest perilously close to his lips.

"We're gonna be late," Elliot said, clearing his throat and closing his eyes.

"You're driving," Olivia said. "How can we be late, if no one…okay, you can lie to me again, I really don't give a shit, but what the hell is…"

Elliot interrupted her. "Who is Doctor Frankenfurter?"

"The guy from the Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Olivia asked, confused. She backed away from him, hoping he wasn't going to ask what she thought he was going to ask

Elliot cleared his throat. "No, uh, that's not…Doctor Frankenstein? Franken…mull…Frankenmueller! Who is he?"

Olivia's face fell. He asked it.

"Okay, your stomach just dropped three floors," Elliot said, pointing to her, "So you weren't planning on telling me about this, were you?"

Olivia's eyes went wide, and she went completely pale. "How did you even know…"

"He called the station, looking for you," Elliot said, interrupting again. "You were in the morgue with Warner, so I thought I would be nice and take a message. He asked if I was Detective Stabler, I said yes. I was really confused at first, like, why would he care, or even know, right? But anyway, I told him, yeah, I'm Detective Stabler, Why? And then he told me."

Olivia sat on the edge of the tub, slumping over, dropping her head into her hands. "Elliot," she whispered, "What did he say?"

"You don't know?" Elliot asked, looking a bit stunned.

"You took the phone call, El," Olivia said. "You took the message, the man assumed you would tell me! He didn't call back!"

Elliot felt guilty for a moment, blaming her for something she didn't do moments ago. "Why didn't you tell me you went to the doctor?" he asked, looking at her.

Olivia sighed. "Elliot, for the love of God, the man is my gynecologist! I went in for a fucking checkup, and when he asked me when my last period was and I said 'I don't remember' it sent up a goddamn flare! I didn't feel the need to tell you I was going to the doctor, Elliot!"

"So, you really didn't know?" Elliot asked, feeling a bit of fear and relief all at once.

"Know what?" Olivia yelled, rising to her feet. "Just tell me what the hell is wrong with me, Elliot!"

Elliot smirked, letting out a small chuckle. "Nothing, honey," he said. "We have to get the kids, and we have to get to the…"

"You made me sit here, panicking, and I'm fine?" Olivia asked, gritting her teeth.

Elliot kissed her forehead. "You're perfect," he said, taking her hand, leading her out of the bathroom, and down the stairs.

* * *

"This is a pretty swanky place, Dad," Maureen said, smiling. "And the shirt looks pretty good on you. But don't you usually wear last year's…"

"Your father decided to change things up a bit, Mo," Olivia said, reaching for her wine glass.

Elliot moved it out of her reach and gave her his full water glass. "Drink that, it's better for you."

"Whatever," Olivia mumbled, sipping the water.

Lizzie, looking up at her father, said, "You're not wearing the tie I gave you."

"Uh, well, I'm gonna wear it to work tomorrow," Elliot said. "We have a really big court case. It's gonna be on a bunch of news stations, our pictures are gonna be in every paper in the city. Lizzie-bear, that tie is gonna be famous."

"Awesome!" Lizzie cried.

Maureen huffed. "Well, why wouldn't wait to wear my shirt…"

"Mo, honey, your food is getting cold," Olivia said, smiling at her.

Dickie finished chewing the bite in his mouth and swallowed, then he said, "So, okay, Katie got you a new watch, Mo got you another new shirt, real original. I got you and Mom a gift certificate to Sardi's," he paused to gloat, "Because I think of the both of you all the time, and Lizzie got you yet another tie. Mom, what did you get Dad?"

Kathleen chuckled. "I think she's waiting until we're all in bed to give it to him," she said, snidely.

"Actually," Elliot said, trying to ignore the rude-humor of that remark, "She gave me something that, uh, pretty much makes all of your presents suck." He took a bite of of his garlic bread and grinned smugly at his kids.

"What?" Maureen asked, curious.

Lizzie smiled up at Olivia. "If it's that amazing, we all have to see it!"

"I don't think I wanna know, actually," Kathleen said, rolling her eyes as she ate.

Olivia looked at Elliot and tilted her head. "I didn't give you your present yet," she said, folding her arms.

"Yeah," Elliot said, sipping his wine. "You did." He took her hand, looked at his kids, and said, "What's the one thing every father really couldn't have an amazing Father's Day without?"

"That's easy," Dickie said, grinning like his father. "His kids!"

The table laughed, and Elliot said, "Exactly. His kids. So what does a mother, who knows this, get for a father, if she wants to make Father's Day really amazing?"

Dickie looked from Elliot to Olivia, confused. "Mom bought you a kid?"

"No, I didn't buy him a…" Olivia paused and gasped. "I'm not fine!" she yelped, looking at Elliot. "I'm gonna have a…I'm having a…."

"Nervous breakdown," Kathleen said, forking a piece of broccoli into her mouth.

Maureen smacked her sister in the head. "Mom's having a baby, idiot!"

"I am?" Olivia asked, still looking at Elliot.

Elliot laughed and brought himself closer to her. "That's why I was so nervous this morning. I thought you knew, I thought you weren't gonna tell me," he said.

"Oh, God, why wouldn't I tell you? You're my husband for crying out loud!" Olivia said, practically hyperventilating. "We're having a baby!"

"Yeah," Elliot said, chuckling as he kissed her. "And that is the Best Father's Day present I could possibly get." He pressed his lips to Olivia's as his other kids looked on, in shock, joy, and amusement.

Lizzie waited a moment, then smirked and said, "Except for the tie, right Daddy?"

Elliot and Olivia pulled apart, laughing, and Olivia ruffled Lizzie's hair. "Are you guys okay with this? I know it's fast."

Kathleen sipped her water and said, "Mom, we're actually surprised you didn't come back from the honeymoon pregnant."

Elliot took another sip of his wine. "Your mother's three months…"

"You came back from the honeymoon pregnant," Kathleen said, nodding in understanding, smirking. "Well, you can never have too many Stablers can you?"

Elliot smirked, looking at Olivia. "No, honey," he said. "You can't."

Dickie raised his glass of soda and said, "To Dad, the most awesome father in the history of fathers, who hopefully, with the help of the most awesome stepmother in the history of stepmothers, made me a little brother."

The other kids raised their glasses, all shouting a loud, "To Daddy!"

"Liv," Elliot said, scooting closer to wrap his arms around her, "You really did give me the best gift in the world." He kissed her slowly, nuzzled her nose, and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby," Olivia said back to him, smiling. "Happy Father's Day, El."

"The happiest," Elliot whispered, kissing the end of her nose as his hand came to rest on her belly. The family ate happily, knowing that, despite their fights and teasing, they really were just that. Family. And it was only getting bigger.

**A/N: A Father's Day one shot, because I did one for Mother's Day and didn't want poor Elliot to feel unloved. I'm going on vacation. I'll post when I can. Love you guys! Leave a review, and find me on Twitter TMG212**


End file.
